A Normal Year for Harry
by InfiniteWaterfall
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, "kills" Lord Voldemort in the graveyard where he was reborn. Nobody knows where he is, and most assume he's (finally) dead. Now, Harry Potter seemingly has a normal year at Hogwarts, until the unexpected happens. He gets possessed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

PROLUGE

In the graveyard, Harry had been terrified. He had just seen fellow Hogwartian, Cedric Diggory, get murdered by Wormtail, his parent's betrayer, on Voldemort's orders. Wormtail was making the potion that would give Lord Voldemort a body of his own once more, and Harry could do nothing to stop it.

Suddenly, something stood up inside the cauldron containing Tom Riddle Sr.'s bones, Wormtail's flesh, and Harry's blood. Lord Voldemort rose.

"Clothe me" he said; Wormtail put on the cloak that Lord Voldemort had been swaddled in not thirty minutes ago.

Then, Voldemort pressed his finger to Wormtail's Dark Mark, and Harry's scar seared with fresh pain. Death Eaters were apparating all around them.

After Voldemort was finished speaking to each Death Eater about how they betrayed him after his defeat thirteen years ago, he then turned to Harry. Voldemort taunted Harry, and his scar was burning with pain. Then, Voldemort freed him, and Harry scrambled for his wand.

"Now, we duel," Voldemort said. "I hope you've learned how to duel at Hogwarts, have you not? First, you bow."

An invisible hand seemed to shove Harry's head down, almost making him topple to the ground. He straightened up, his wand pointed directly at Voldemort's heart would be, if he had one. But Voldemort got his curse out first.

"Crucio!" And Harry was on fire, his body screaming to let him pass out, to die, anything to get rid of the pain. Voldemort merely laughed, "See, Potter? You escaped Death as an infant, and now you will see it again, but I intend to keep you alive, to show you that you are weaker than me. Much, _much_ weaker."

Voldemort relinquished the curse, Harry was panting heavily. Harry figured he could run, but fighting would give him a better, though still infinitesimally slim, chance at survival. So he yelled "Expelliarmus!" just as Voldemort bellowed "Avada Kedavra!"

The golden beam of light came, but Harry had no real knowledge of what that meant; so he broke off the bond and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!" as Voldemort was still reeling back from the gold light.

Tom Riddle Jr. was killed by Harry Potter, but he did not die. Harry's head felt like it was ripping apart, and right before he blacked out, he saw Voldemort's new body dissipate, and fly into him just as he touched the Portkey.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so it will not be perfect. Yes, I messed up on the graveyard scene quite a bit, but I didn't want to look up every single quote and perfect it. I am not an expert on Horcrux/Brand-New Body Potion/Priori Incantatem, so if Harry breaking away from Priori Incantatem doesn't apply to Golpalott's 28****th**** law, I don't really care. Updating will be around once a week or so.**


	2. When There were no Dementors

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither head nor pig's tail of Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Harry thought he was safe. Lord Voldemort was killed once more, and there were no more threats to Hogwarts. Everyone mourned over Cedric's death, but they all expected him to be the last casualty in the war.

Now Harry was entering his fifth year, and he was excited over the prospect of not having to "kill" Voldemort again. Although the Dursleys still hated him. Apparently slaying an evil Dark Wizard three times in the last five years does not get you even an infinitesimal improvement at Number Four, Privet Drive.

But September 1st was two weeks away, and Harry wasn't sure if he could stand living there anymore. He was still reeling over the events that transpired in the graveyard. Voldemort rising. Dueling him. Using his first Unforgivable Curse, and hopefully his last, to banish Voldemort from the world of the living.

He lay in his bed, just trying to forget, fighting a losing battle. Eventually, he fell asleep, his head on the desk where he attempted to do his homework. His nightmare consisted of the usual: Voldemort killing Cedric Diggory, Cedric's blank, lifeless eyes, and killing Voldemort himself.

Six weeks ago, Harry could have sworn that Voldemort dissipated into black mist, and entered him, but he figured that his vision just went black, starting at where Voldemort lay, and then filled up his eyes. Yes, that made more sense. It was just his imagination.

The entire Wizarding World was rejoicing, for Voldemort was truly dead. Many Death Eaters were convicted, such as Lucius Malfoy. Everyone was happy, except for people who were related to the new inmates in Azkaban. The only thing Harry was dreading about going back to Hogwarts was seeing Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, and he did _not _want to end up with giant Bat-Bogies attacking his face on the first day of term.

Suddenly, Hedwig came flying through the window, startling Harry out of his sleep.

"What is it?" He moaned. Harry took the envelope, and a piece of parchment fell out. He quickly tore it open and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_ How are you? Did you enjoy the cupcakes I sent for your birthday?_

_Fred and George are nightmares this year; they have many more Skiving Snackboxes: Cold Candies and Seizure Snacks to name a few. I'm not going to tell you all of them though; you'll have to find out for yourself._

_You're coming over tomorrow! Dad's going to take you by Side-Along Apparition though. He figured it would be much safer for him and Dudley's tongue. Are they treating you alright over there? I hope they didn't get angry when you asked them if you could come stay. But you said yes! I'll see you tomorrow, then._

_ Ron Weasley_

Harry thought it was odd; he had never received a letter from Ron asking for him to go to The Burrow, maybe it was in the birthday card he'd received.

Harry was too tired that night to write back; he figured he'd reply in the morning. And then he promptly fell asleep.

In the morning, Harry's scar gave a painful twinge right after he'd woken up.

"Ouch!" He yelled. Harry then remembered to reply to Ron and Hermione's letters. But, they weren't there anymore. And Hedwig was gone, too; her cage door was open Harry remembered closing it the night before, just prior to "doing" his homework.

He was confused, and tired, and he just wanted to go to The Burrow, so he packed everything up, and waited.

At ten minutes to eleven, Harry was impatient. He had reorganized all of his books by subject, title, author, and interest level. His broomstick was next to his school trunk. Harry was so bored that he thought about sweeping up the dust that had accumulated over the last several months with his Firebolt. Thankfully he wasn't that desperate.

All of a sudden, the clock chimed eleven o' clock. Harry sat bolt upright, waiting for the loud _CRACK! _that means someone apparated nearby. So he waited. And waited. And waited. Until finally, at twenty minutes to noon, he heard the doorbell ring. Harry sprinted down to the door, wrenched it open, and saw a grinning Sirius Black in front of him.

"Sirius? But I thought Mr. Weasley was picking me up."

"Arthur's busy at the Ministry, there are apparently some sinks in Hertfordshire that are pouring lava instead of water. So I'm here to get you!"

"Oh," was all that Harry said.

"Well, come on, Harry! You know what Side-Along Apparition is, right?" his godfather asked.

"Um, no," admitted Harry sheepishly. "But it doesn't hurt, or kill you, or turn you into a unicorn, right?"

"I never really thought about that last one, but the first two are true. Let's go!" And with that, Sirius seized Harry's arm, turned in place, and vanished with a loud CRACK.

"Never again" groaned Harry when he could breathe once more, with his hands on his knees, panting.

"You'll have to do it sometime again, Harry. There isn't any other way to get to some places. Floo can't do everything."

"Ever heard of walking?"

"Walking?!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why, what kind of magic is that?"

"Whatever, Sirius. Come on, let's go inside" said Harry.

Sirius looked a little guilty. "Well, Harry, I'm not allowed to enter. In fact, I shouldn't be out here at all."

"Wait… Sirius Black, did you make those sinks pour out lava?" Harry inquired.

"Yep. It was actually a coloring and smoking charm. Thankfully I made my, er, escape before Arthur showed up." Sirius sighed. "I have to leave, Harry. I'd tell you to tell Molly I said hello, but then she'd murder me." And he disapparated away.

With that, Harry walked into the Burrow and was instantly hugged by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry! How are you? You're so skinny! Well, we'll just have to fix that, wont we? Did the trip with Arthur go well? Hold on, Arthur was fixing the lava sinks in Hertfordshire. How did you get here, Harry? Did you run all the way here? Harry!"

Harry, who had remained silent through Mrs. Weasley's greeting, had to reassure her, "No, no, Mrs. Weasley, I didn't run here. Er… I came here with… Er... Sirius." Harry finished lamely. It was the only way to prevent Mrs. Weasley from flipping out and interrogating everyone this side of the galaxy. He braced himself, and then came the outburst.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE GRIMMAULD PLACE! AND ENDAGERING HARRY! SHAME ON YOU!"

Harry was about to remind Mrs. Weasley that Sirius couldn't hear her, but then he realized that everyone within a five hundred mile radius heard her. He had to rap his hand on the wall to make sure he wasn't deafened, because his ears were still ringing. Then, Mrs. Weasley nearly sprinted over to the fireplace, snatched a handful of Floo Powder, bellowed "NUMBER TWELVE, GRIMMAULD PLACE!" and left.

Harry grimaced, thinking of poor Sirius, then went up the stairs to greet Ron and Hermione.

**A/N: I don't know when Fred and George developed Skiving Snackboxes, and I'm just assuming it was during their 6****th**** year. The chapters will be getting longer. I'll post every Saturday or so. Maybe. Ish.**


	3. How Much are Snitches Worth?

DISCLAIMER: If Harry Potter was mine, I'd be writing more books. Since I do not own Harry Potter, I will write a book.

The moment Harry walked into Ron's room, he was ambushed by Hermione. "Aack! Her! My! Nee! Let! Me….gasp… Breathe!"

Hermione immediately backed away, apologizing. Harry chose to ignore it and say hello to his first real friend. "Hi, Ron! How's summer treating you?"

Ron replied, "Not bad, Harry, but I do seem to have come down with many more illnesses than usual. Weather's great too. We were going to play a game of quidditch outside, Harry. Want to come?"

"Sure!" Harry responded cheerfully. And then they left, with Hermione still excusing herself.

Down at the pitch, Harry asked Ron, "Are golden snitches really golden?"

Ron answered, "Yeah, but it's a 1/8 of an inch thick plating. Tiny, but still worth a lot. I reckon it's one of the most expensive things in our house."

"Oh," Harry nodded.

After an exciting game of quidditch, Harry and Ron went upstairs for bed, where they stayed up talking for a while.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Who do you reckon the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be?"

"I dunno, Ron. Maybe another Auror?"

"Well, I _did _like Lupin, but I don't think that Sirius is going to be the next teacher, Harry."

"Yeah, well, goodnight, Ron"

"'Night, Harry."

As they slept, Harry's eyes changed to scarlet under their lids.

In the morning, after a hearty breakfast, Harry and Ron went outside to the the quidditch pitch before going to Diagon Alley.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! THE SNITCH IS GONE!" Ron shrieked when they opened the box. As implied in the exclamation, the snitch had, indeed, disappeared.

"It probably just got out and is flying around, Ron. No need to worry."

But after half an hour of searching, it turned out that the snitch was, indeed gone. Ron was fuming, "The snitch, Harry! The snitch! It could have been the quaffle, you can buy one for half a knut! But THE SNITCH decided to fly away! Who would want to do that? WHO! Hold on… HARRY! I TOLD YOU HOW EXPENSIVE THE SNITCH WAS! YOU STOLE IT!"

Harry already knew what would result out of this: Ron not talking to him for weeks, the potential burning of the ties of their friendship, and fighting over Hermione and her homework help. So he tried to negotiate with an unstoppable force. "Ron, mate, why would I want to steal the snitch? I already have the money. I don't want any more attention, I have no motives."

And as Harry expected, that unstoppable force crushed the peacemaking lamb. "I DON'T BLOODY CARE ABOUT A MOTIVE! I KNOW YOU STOLE IT! HELL, I HEARD YOU LEAVE THE ROOM!"

Harry was struck speechless. "Ron, listen. I never got out of bed. I don't sleepwalk. I never even woke up in the night. Ron. RON. RON WEASLEY WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME! I NEVER STEPPED FOOT OUT OF THAT ROOM! YOU'RE MY BEST MATE AND I SEE NO REASON IN HELL TO STEAL FROM YOU!"

The unstoppable force even crushed the violent peacemaking lamb that came next: "I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU. STOLE. A. 75. GALLEON. SNITCH. FROM. MY. HOUSE. NOW, LEAVE." Ron's voice was dripping with venom.

Harry just decided to get his bags, go to Sirius's house, and spend the rest of the summer there. So he did.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry, my birthday was on Saturday, I got a new laptop, and I had to download Microsoft, move the files, and all that. So I'll post one today, and one on Saturday. The next chapter will be longer. Also, I won't capitalize quidditch, or quaffle, or golden snitch. Soccer, football, baseball, cricket, whatever you play, aren't important enough to be proper nouns. So neither is quidditch. **


	4. Seventy-Five Galleons

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is not mine.

"So, you're _sure _you didn't take the snitch," said Sirius.

"Sirius, I DIDN'T TAKE THE BLOODY SNITCH! It's been like one hundred times."

"Just checking."

Two weeks later at Grimmauld Place, Harry had cleaned the ENTIRE three story, four bedroom, three bathroom, nineteen other random rooms dedicated to family trees house. And Harry still didn't clean the basement. Which had a direct tunnel into Gringotts. So Harry had to clean the ancient, gold-stacked vault of Black at Gringotts too.

Luckily, Harry was going to Hogwarts. And at 11:00 on September 1st, Harry was dreading seeing Ron, Fred and George, or Ginny. Although he did end up finding Neville, who he was somewhat happy to see.

"Hi, Neville."

"Hi Harry. Where's Ron?"

"Errm…. I dunno…"

"Watch out Neville, the Wrackspurts are strong in this one," said a dreamy voice seemingly coming from an upside-down magazine.

"Oh, Harry, I forgot to introduce you to Luna Lovegood. Harry, Luna. Luna, Harry Potter. Sorry Luna," said Neville.

"It's okay, Neville, most people seem to forget me anyways," Luna replied.

Suddenly, the train started slowing down. Harry saw the silhouette of Hogwarts against the sunset, and his scar gave a painful twinge.

"Ow!"

"You alright, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, my scar hurts a little. You don't have to worry, Neville."

"Please welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge!" announced Dumbledore. Weak applause rippled through the crowd of students. "And meanwhile, we have a few new banned items, which are Self-Spelling Quills, Auto-Correct ink, and Fanged Frisbees. And also-"

"Hem-hem."

"-No students are permitted in the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore finished. "Dolores, would you like to speak?"

"Thank you, Albus," answered Umbridge. "I would just like to tell all of the wonderful children here that I am honored to be teaching this new generation…"

Harry tuned out to Umbridge and started thinking about which foods he wanted. Yorkshire pudding, roasted chicken, toast…

"Harry!" a familiar voice shrieked. "Where have you BEEN?!"

"Hermione, where else was I? I went here via the Hogwarts Express, then the carriages, which are now pulled by zombie horses, though Luna says that's normal, and you see them only if you see death, which I don't believe, because I should have been able to see them from year 1 since I saw my mother die in front of me and all that. And then I sat down here. The end."

"No, Harry! Ron wanted to talk to you all day! He looked everywhere!"

"Well he didn't, because he never found me, did he?" Harry said smugly.

"You're coming with me, and telling me what this is all about. Seriously, I leave you alone for six weeks and now your friendship is in shambles." Hermione said all this while dragging Harry over to where Ron was sitting. She roughly shoved Harry onto the bench. "Talk."

"Hermione! Why did you bring HIM over here?!" Ron asked while stuffing his face full of Jell-O.

"I brought him here to find out why you two are enemies now." Hermione replied.

"Seventy-five galleons. Ron hates me because of seventy-five galleons." Harry muttered.

"What… Harry! What would put seventy-five galleons over your friendship?"

"Harry STOLE THE BLOODY SNITCH FROM MY HOUSE AND SOLD IT!" Ron bellowed.

"Ron, mate, listen. I. Don't. Need. The. Money." The peacemaking lamb vs. the unstoppable force II was on.

"I DON'T CARE! SOMEONE DID IT! AND YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD SOMETHING TO GAIN! HERMIONE, HEX HARRY INTO THE MOST PAINFUL, THE LONGEST, THE MOST SUFFERING STATE YOU CAN!" Unstoppable Force: 1, Peacemaking Lamb: 0.

"Ronald, no. Harry Potter is my friend and I will NOT hex him, if you want to, do it yourself. Quiet." Harry had opened his mouth to speak, then abruptly closed it. "Go ahead. Hex him."

"FINE!" Ron bellowed. "Batterbogius!" Harry dove out of the way; the Bat-Bogey Hex ended up hitting none other than Severus Snape.

"Who... Did… This." Snape's voice was seething with rage. Almost everyone in Slytherin, and most people within ten feet of Harry and Ron pointed to the latter.

"Come with me." Snape stood up, the Bat-Bogey Hex nothing but a memory, and walked out of the Great Hall, with Ron meekly following.

"Serves him right." Harry muttered under his breath; unfortunately, Hermione had heard. "Harry! Ron is your _friend_. You should be feeling sorry for him, or have even an infinitesimally small amount of pity for him. Yes, I know he hates you, and you stole from him-"

"I did not steal the bloody snitch! Not you too!" Harry stood up and stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room. There, he found Neville sitting on one of the chairs. Harry plopped down on the nearest chair.

"What's brought you over here so soon, Harry?"

"Ron, Hermione, and basically everyone but you and Luna hate me. They said I stole a snitch, but I didn't, Ron _knows_ I don't need the money, but nooo, he just HAS to blame me. So what brought you here, Neville?"

"Wasn't hungry."

"Oh."

Harry and Neville sat down for an awkward several minutes, until they heard the sound of the portrait door opening, and a very angry, familiar voice: "Hermione, I'm _sure _he stole it. Hell, the night before, he asked me how much the snitch is worth…" Ron trailed off, staring at Harry, who was staring right back. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Sitting by the fire. Is that a crime nowadays?" Harry asked innocently.

"For you, it is," replied Ron coldly.

"How about I pay, let's say, seventy-five galleons?" Harry said, headed to the dorms to grab his money bag. Ron let him go, seething.

"Seventy-five galleons. Not a knut short." Harry said as he plopped the mound of gold in front of Ron. "You happy now?"

"Almost," Ron answered, "but now you have to buy a new snitch."

"WHAT!?" roared Harry. "I just gave you SEVENTY-FIVE GALLEONS, enough to pay for a new snitch, and now you want me to buy one with MY OWN OTHER SEVENTY-FIVE GALLEONS?! I know I have a lot of money, but if I lose this much at this rate, I'll have to drop out of school and work in Borgin and Burkes!"

"I see that as fair," Ron said.

"Hmm, let's see, at the Quidditch World Cup, I bought you ten galleon Ominoculars, so I demand ten galleons, plus another pair," Harry said coldly.

"OMINOCULARS ONLY COST TEN GALLEONS, SO I DON'T OWE YOU TWENTY!"

"SNITCHES ARE ONLY SEVENTY-FIVE, SO WHY DO I HAVE TO PAY YOU ONE HUNDRED FIFTY?!"

"THAT'S CAUSE YOU'RE A GIT, HARRY!"

"DITTO."

Both boys stormed off into the dormitory, which was kind of awkward, since they were headed in the same direction. But they got into the 5th year boys' room, and went to bed early, still shaking from some of the suppressed rage. Harry and Ron fell asleep eventually, though.

And two hours later, Harry woke up, but with gleaming red eyes.

**A/N: Trying to fit in school, life, and this is pretty difficult, in my perspective. So, I'll just update when I can, guaranteeing at least one update a week. My first (if horrible) cliffhanger! Yay! Ten points from Ravenclaw for horrid ending (Ravenclaw FTW)! But I decided to give this to the people.**


	5. Soy-Dough for Brekkie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter will not be mine as long as people remember Dumbledore.

Harry woke up outside the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady was just waking up as well, so Harry told her the password: "Mimbulus Mimbletonia!" The Fat Lady swung open, and Harry walked inside.

Harry walked up into the fifth year's dorms, and grabbed his bag. Oddly enough, when he checked, his wand was on him, not on the bedstand where he'd put it down the night before. Harry decided to contemplate this later, since Ron was in here, and Harry didn't want to fight on an empty stomach.

As Harry was walking down the six flights of stairs, he ran into none other than Luna Lovegood. Harry asked "What brings you here so early, Luna?"

"Oh, just eating before everyone else comes. Some of the best food is taken before dawn. Like roasted kneazle."

"What?!" Harry shrieked, since kneazles were basically cats, and he didn't know anybody who'd want to eat a cat.

"Don't worry, Harry, they're made out of soy," Luna reassured him, "You just sculpt the soy-dough into the correct shape, say the food's name, and it turns into that food. But you can just say the name, although it doesn't taste as good."

"And this is always gone before the sun rises?" Harry asked incredulously.

"It's very popular," Luna replied, "Oh, look, we're almost there."

The doorway to the Great Hall stood before them, the twin doors large and imposing. Harry and Luna walked in, and went to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, respectively. True enough, Harry saw a large mound of what could only be soy-dough right in the middle of the table. He was pretty much alone, except for Lee Jordan at one end of the table, and a second year at the other side.

Not sure on what to make, Harry grabbed a chunk of the stuff and kneaded it between his fingers. He saw Luna across the Hufflepuff table, eating what looked like a steak, only it looked more pinkish.

Harry, having decided on what he would like,split the dough in two, then moulded one piece into what looked like a raw pancake, with a smaller one on top, and the other piece into a wrinkly strip about the same size as a bookmark. "Bacon and eggs!" Harry called; instantly, several crispy strips of bacon and a few eggs (sunny side up), appeared.

After eating the hearty meal, Harry decided to wait by the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, since that was his first class of the new term. After several minutes, he decided to practice some spellwork. He started with the Patronus Charm, which was the most difficult spell he knew. After managing to make his stag do several backflips in a row, Harry started to work on some other spells.

By the time Ron showed up for class, which would start in fifteen minutes, Harry had already turned his Transfiguration book into a pillow, his bag into a hammock, and was dozing high above the corridor.

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ron bellowed.

"Just sitting up here in my new hammock, needed some sleep," said Harry coolly.

"Yeah, cause you were SELLING MY SNITCH LAST NIGHT!"

"No, I wasn't, Ron, I was, er, um… I just woke up early that's all." In truth, Harry had no idea how he had left the Common Room that morning. He had never been a sleepwalker; and besides, how could he have grabbed his wand then?

"I see," Ron still looked suspicious. And in that moment, none other than Professor Umbridge chose to open the door for her students. Harry quickly cast a Disillusionment Spell. It was really bad, but if Umbridge didn't happen to look up, she wouldn't notice.

"Professor! Harry Potter's up there!" Ron exclaimed. "He's up there!"

"Mister… what was it… oh! Mr. Weasley, would you please be quiet! Class is about to start! There is nothing up there anyways!" Umbridge said, barely glancing at the ceiling, where Harry lay, not daring to breathe.

"But… ma'am… Harry… Potter…" Ron's voice trailed away into nothingness as he stared upwards. He gave up and walked into the D.A.D.A. room. As soon as he left, Harry quickly cast a Cushioning Charm at the ground, jumped down, summoned the hammock and pillow, transfigured them back, and walked into the classroom. "See, Professor? There he is!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter here was just probably behind you," said Umbridge, "Now stop saying such obscure lies."

"But he _was _hanging from the ceiling!" Ron's voice had taken a whiny quality.

"That's it, Mr. Weasley. Detention. My Office tonight."

"That's not fair!" Harry barely heard Ron's remark as he grinned to himself. Ron was getting detention! And class hadn't even started yet! Oh, this was going to be a good year.

As the rest of the class finished trickling in, Professor Umbridge walked up to the front of the classroom. "Class, this year we will be studying three basic principles: They are on the board." One wave of her wand, and they appeared on the blackboard to the right of the Professor.

"Copy them down in your notebooks, and then get out you copies of Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard. I would like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, Basics for Beginners. There will be no need to talk."

Harry didn't see anything wrong with this; surely they would be practicing spells later on in the year. So he opened his book and began to read.

Late that night in the Common Room, when everyone else had gone to bed, Harry was recounting the tale of how Ron got detention to Hermione.

"And then he went down to Professor McGonagall's office," Harry finished.

"So you didn't defend him?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"No! The git would have gotten _me _a detention!" Harry answered.

"Harry, Ron is your _friend_. He shouldn't have gotten detention, because it was rightfully yours. Now, I'm going to tell Professor Umbridge that Ron wasn't lying. And _you_ need detention instead."

As Hermione made to get up, there was a sudden flash of light, and a loud CRACK. Harry stood over Hermione's twitching body, his wand pointed at her heart, and his eyes gleaming scarlet.

"I can't let you do that," Harry said, his voice sounding higher and colder. He walked up to the boy's dormitory, levitating, summoning, and transfiguring several couch cushions on the way, to help mask the Thunder Curse from Priori Incantatem.

Harry then set his wand by his bed, falling into a deep sleep, smiling the whole time.

**A/N: Dun duh duh! Evil Harry/Voldemort has made his first (albeit a short) appearance! I'm not sure how far back Priori Incantatem can go, since James and Lily's deaths were fourteen years ago, but they were like the fifth or sixth people to come back. Again, I don't know this stuff, so I'm assuming that the more powerful a wizard, the farther back he/she can go. So Harry's screwed unless he does somewhere around a hundred more spells before Dumbledore investigates. The Thunder Curse is my own invention, I think; it leaves victims in a coma-like state for up to a week, with a very rare chance of death. Soy-Dough is mine too. I think. Oh, and I have a question: Should I write shorter chapters (about this length) and make them more often, or make them longer (2-3 times as long as this) but post less frequently? Answer in the reviews. Thanks.**


	6. Bye

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

**A/N: I have decided to scrap this. Due to my lack of foresighting skills, and the fact that this has no plot, I have decided to scrap this. I am writing a new fanfic which in my opinion is much better. So, on October 7, 2013, this will officially be deleted. UNLESS, I get 15 reviews or more saying "Don't scrap this! It has potential!" I will NOT count Guest reviews that are within 5 minutes of each other. **

**Thank you, and check out my other story, titled "Immune"**

**I'd like to thank some people for their reviews:**

**HarryHermioneEdwardBella, Emma-girl, and Professor McGonagal, who's reviews kept this alive. I you guys review, it counts as two.**

**Bye,**

**InfiniteWaterfall.**


End file.
